Ther at Last
by obra maestra
Summary: Bobby is confused about his relationship with Rogue, Kitty has something to do?


Together at last  


It started on a day like any other, at last the war was over, Rogue had gone to seek the cure. Meanwhile Kitty, Bobby Colossus and other mutants were in the kitchen  
Storm came suddenly to one ad "Alright guys today we will have a final training and then be able to rest" The X-Men went to the rooms of danger, this time the enemy would be a virtually indestructible robot.  
All were in their positions Logan and Colossus tried to hit him but it seemed useless to do anything that does not happen, then storm caused a fog to reduce the view of the robot then completely froze Bobby giants then hit him with full force, but again the robot just suffered a small dent and a scratch then throw the robot cars that were on fire one of them hit against Storm, another against Colossus, Kitty was close to the action then could take Logan making arm from crossing the car, the robot throwing insisted everything was recovered when Storm told everyone they separated and the shoot would not know which, all sides rushed to separate storm and Logan except trying to devise some strategy, then the robot launched the front of a car is destroyed to where Bobby was, he eluded without problem but did not realize that this had hit another car on fire, and made a tremendous explosion which blew up parts of buildings to cars to the ground on all sides, Bobby tried you covered after a wall but would not take much, Kitty saw the robot throw a kind of wire to Bobby, she ran with all his strength through everything that was in her way, she was the edge to touch your hand in order to remove the hazard, but lay and wire made a shallow pit in a chest and stomach to Bobby, after that the robot turned to throw the other side of the car, but this Kitty was there time to save Bobby "by Kitty" she smiled and asked if he could walk, Bobby shook his head, she helped him up and seek a safe place to avoid being hurt, in doing so ran to Kitty for the others who were fighting against a robot, she yell "Storm, Bobby is injured we need help" "but Kitty is the first robot to destroy the" Kitty was left thinking about how to destroy it, then had an idea, she ran to he was within his being crossed and changing some wires and breaking a few things making Callera disable achievement on the floor. Everyone was somewhat surprised but very happy at the same time, Kitty do not doubt for a second and went to find that Bobby was still in the ground lost some blood, training and Storm sack quickly took him to the infirmary.  
The minutes passed and Kitty was sitting outside waiting for nursing, and finally he left some sore and with a band in the entire chest quickly she gently hug and apologized for not being able to be there, he "neglects Kitty you did not have to be there I have to thank you for saving me, if you were not there that I can have ended much worse, thanks Kitty "she smiled and turned to embrace.

A few days passed, Bobby was still recovering, was the late Bobby was already dusk came from the common room and Kitty went to the kitchen the two somewhat distracted inadvertently bumped, mutually apologized, Kitty noticed a look of pain in her Bobby I wonder if the band had changed, as he said no she offered to cambiársela, Kitty, "Bobby just sit on my bed I will bring things to change your bandage", he obeyed and stayed sitting on his bed hope few minutes, she returned with a new band ready to put it, Kitty came and sat beside him and gently take off the shirt he was wearing, she did not blush to see him around shirtless, Kitty slowly remove the band disinfect it with some old fluid and put the new band as he did Bobby could not see her in the eyes, Kitty noticed that and smiled, he blushed at this, the two were silent until she finished putting on the band, she said "Come on Bobby I have a surprise for you" Bobby followed a little confused, the two went to the roof of the mansion, there was a blanket a few drinks and a pizza still hot. The two spent it eating drinking and talking. It was rather late, they had finished eating and just sat watching the stars, Bobby stared making her look at him too, he approached told him "Thanks for that Kitty," it I can not resist the urge and kiss after a few seconds separated without saying a word, Bobby stared into his eyes and kiss but this time with much more passion, the two corresponded kissing, I say au Bobby and Kitty waist to her kiss seemed eternal neither wanted to stop but they both knew it was wrong, after that they separated Kitty: "emm ... Bobby I think it's rather late'd better get back to Bobby if I believe in the better.  
They spent a day or two they spoke but said nothing about what happened that night.  
It was already late Kitty was sitting under a tree in the garden of the mansion, Storm was walking and saw her, she decided to come to ask why he was so thoughtful  
Storm: Hey Kitty how are you. Seeing that this did not answer he said "Kitty is your head today or lost by the left Somewhere"  
Kitty said something distracted and confused: Oh hello storm, sorry I'm so distracted that day  
Storm: And you have this special day. Kitty said nothing, but not NO (laughed) I is just thinking a lot  
Storm: Okay tell me what goes through your head that will not let you think otherwise. Then Kitty said what had happened to Bobby

Meanwhile in Bobby's room. He was in bed with his arms clutching his neck very thoughtful and had spent most of the day (except to eat something), then Colossus walk in the door asking if he would not get off at some point, as Bobby said nothing, Colossus asked her what was wrong, Bobby told him what had happened to Kitty (omitting details)  
Colossus: Well Bobby is not so difficult to decide just think he's always been there, who do not has failed, who has not deserted you. Tell me who is here now Bobby? Bobby whispered, Kitty ... He left the room.  
At that time outside the mansion  
Storm: Kitty fence if this complicated issue. She replied: I know because I was so distracted think these days.  
Storm: Well I'm not the one to decide for you but listen to your heart, if you really love what I do not think you're doing something wrong, like it's just your opinion really do whatever you think proper, dry the decision you make will be well . Wow look at the time and I have to go I have to do some paperwork and other work.  
Kitty sat watching Storm went, spent a few seconds and she got up and felt safe where I wanted to go.  
At that time Bobby was headed to the garden but stopped to see her go directly into it. They stopped but then continued to track almost like a smile, and almost was about to touch when they both said almost in unison shouting very surprised:  
ROOOGUEEEEEE!  
She said that such guys I'm back. Rogue without thinking hug and kiss Bobby. Kitty felt her heart broke into a thousand pieces, all I did was run out while Bobby looked even embraced the Rogue, he could not do anything.  
While Kitty ran from the mansion very hurt and not see where it ran collided with a young mutant, blond little older than her  
Kitty: - Oh sorry. The young mutant could not avoid seeing her tears, but still did not dare to ask, he just presented: - Neglects no problem, of course, I'm Warren but I prefer to say Angel. Kitty said: Oh, hi, I'm Kitty, a pity that I find pleasure in this state.  
Angel: Well I do not want to be nosy so do not ask thee for these as well but let me repay you, you come out to eat something or just to clear your anywhere, and I warn you not take no for an answer.  
Kitty laughed a little and said: - Okay I'll go with you. Angel: - Thank you, good follow me leave this house (He offered his hand). Kitty take it with confidence, he took off his jacket and pulled out his huge wings, the charge in her arms, and both went flying.  
At that time Bobby did not know what to do, he had something to Rogue but fell in love with Kitty, and did not know how to tell previously he had been in love with Rogue and all his feelings for her had not gone yet.  
Kitty and Angel were in a small restaurant, eating and talking about any topic Kitty was happy not to be as alone as she thought he realized that Angel was a great friend, the two spent most of the afternoon together. But at night they returned to the mission.  
Kitty - Thanks Angel, really made me feel much better. He - not worry there because, well it's better late us to go to rest. Kitty: - Agreed.  
The two gave a tender embrace and went to their rooms. But someone was watching.  
When Kitty was in her room listening to the sound of the door she said: Go  
Bobby came into the room. "You Want" Kitty said something annoying. Just come to apologize answered. "Kitty seriously sorry I did not know what to do, could not reject it, not ...  
Bobby approached her and said, "Sorry I'm just a little confused Kitty guess" She was lost in his eyes and seeing him with that face of repentance could not forgive him. Kitty: "Bobby is fine I can not get angry with you" he smiled and approached a little more, they both looked at each other closer, but Kitty broke the silence: "No Bobby do not do this" he said, " What ". Kitty:" You know, you put yourself in front of me and know I have really wanted to kiss you but I know it's wrong so do not do this. At that time she ran a little saying that it was time to leave. And he left his room a bit sad.  
The next day they had been hardly more than to eat something or crossed occasionally in the afternoon. It was rather late the majority had left the common room except for Kitty and Bobby. She came to the refrigerator to get something to drink but a hand prevented could open. Kitty: "What happens Bobby"  
"I just want to talk"  
"We talked last night I think there is much more to say"  
"I know but ..." He walked up to his face "I'll ..." The two were closer their lips were almost touching "I told Bobby that I did not do that" she was separated from his lips. But Rogue had been watching from afar.  
When Bobby returned to his room was waiting Rogue sitting on her bed.  
"Where were you, I'd come back soon"  
"Em. I was drinking something and the kitchen "  
"With Kitty, really. Bobby did not lie to me I know you feel something for her "  
She ran out of the room angry.  
It had been a couple of days or Rogue Kitty and Bobby had not spoken.  
It was early in the morning Kitty had heard a bang that made him wake up. Step a few minutes until he got up and change, put on a shirt with a jacket because it was cold and raining, jeans and sneakers. Then down the stairs and went to the kitchen for breakfast, when he saw under Storm, Colossus, Kurt, and all other mutants with a sad face. She went and asked Storm what had happened.  
Storm: Kitty, something terrible happened apparently Bobby's parents and brother had a car accident. Kitty'm in shock, I could not believe what I was hearing. She sat on the couch turned on the television news and saw some pictures of the accident, I ask where was Bobby storm, she said she was in the hospital where his family had been interned. Kitty did not think a second and ran to her room, the tour stopped at the Rogue room wondering if she should tell or not to waste any more time, not knowing that he ran to his room to put on a jacket as it was raining and very cold, and jump through the window, she callus without any problems thanks to his powers. He ran as much as he could to reach the nearest bus stop and board as quickly as possible.  
At the hospital  
Bobby sat on a bench with his head down almost crying, but then a doctor came and told him that his parents were well opened only suffered some bumps and twists but his brother was worse, apparently not wearing seat belt impact the safety and flew out hitting the front seats.  
Bobby: But it will be fine, the doctor said: We're not sure, he suffered several fractures opened at this time medical specialists are trying to compose. Well we will do everything to save : Thank you doctor  
Bobby was totally destroyed inside, do not know what to think, and had lost almost all faith, but when I was about to give up, I hear a voice saying: BOOOOOOOBBYYYYYYYYY.  
He turned and saw Kitty running toward him. When she came to hug Bobby with all his strength to the utmost. He broke and tears came to her eyes, she looked into her eyes and hug him again, "Peace, Bobby will all be okay, everything will be alright, I'm here now, to support you and encourage you, Bobby look at me "he did. "I promise that nothing will go wrong and that all will be fine", he continued to look and embracing "Thanks Kitty, really thank you very much"

The two sat on the bench and waited for any news about had never seen so Bobby had never seen him so sad. She sat closer to him and hug him, he looked and gave a somewhat forced smile, the two remained thus a long time until they saw a doctor approaching. Kitty took her hand, he, too, and waited for the doctor said had happened.  
"Let's see, his father is hospitalized in recovery, but nothing serious, in a couple of days and may leave quietly go about their lives.  
And his brother well, it was hard work, we changed many broken bones, we did analysis, testing but it all went well, the patient will be sore, but within months and will return to normal life "  
The two exchanged glances and smiled at the same time, Bobby said "thank you thank you very much doctor"  
Bobby recover all their happiness and excitement Kitty jumped up and hugged him being hung from his waist. "See I told Bobby that everything would be fine" "You're right Kitty, but seriously thanks for to view state here now. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, blushed a little, but saw that there was someone else in the hall where they were.  
"Rogue, which makes this" Kitty turned and saw  
"Nothing here just passing by to check on my boyfriend"  
Kitty: "Well, as they say 3's a crowd and I think I have to go"  
Bobby: "Wait do not go Kitty"  
Kitty: "I seriously think I'd better fence." She left the hospital a quick and since it was still raining and went to a mansion.  
Rogue: "Bobby you are a jerk you do with it I'm your girlfriend because you're with her you do not love me or what is the problem, since I take the cure and not love me, you had no right to tell me to do I did to be with you and now you leave me "  
Bobby: "I ... I'm sorry is not what I wanted. Rogue I love you but I know one day I was just devastated if anyone accompany me and Kitty appeared, we became friends, and by little I began to feel something more for her "  
Rogue: "And now you feel anything more for her"  
Bobby: "I do not know"  
Rogue: "Well I'll end it makes it easier Bobby"  
Bobby: "No, Rogueee"  
Rogue: "I now feel something for me" "First make sure who you like and then try something else." Rogue was furious his hospital, and Bobby was left thinking about what he had said.  
Kitty meanwhile had reached the mansion was placed under a tree for cover from the rain, she just stayed under the tree watching the drops fell.  
Rogue was angry, but also very sad, she cried all the way to the mansion, I was so distracted that neither noticed the presence of Kitty under the tree. She walked to the door but it crashed on the road with a friend, he said, "Sorry Logan did not see you"  
"Do not worry no problem" "But because these tears Rogue"  
"There is nothing"  
"Do not lie, perhaps diem was for Bobby"  
"In a way yes, it is that loveth me, he says that even if but of lying, I know he likes Kitty" "I had already realized and knew that it was losing and did not know what to do , besides I wanted to take the cure and I thought that fura perfect excuse, but I think everything went worse "  
"Rogue not worry, you'll be fine, the kids come and go all the time, it is best to have good friends that you know you do not leave," he hug  
Rogue also hug, I told to go for a drink because it was cold and would not get sick. Then the two went inside the mansion.  
At the hospital  
Bobby sat repeating that phrase all the time  
"First make sure who you like and then try something else" "First make sure who you like" "Who do you like" "Who do you like" "Who do you like".  
He seemed a little distracted but decided in a moment he rose from the bench, and left the hospital, you could see in his eyes that he had made a decision, he did not mind getting wet in order to reach the woman he loved, ran as fast as he could to get to the mansion.  
When he reached the door, though he was tired he ran into the garden to see if he found. He stopped suddenly to look out the window that Rogue was with Logan, he hoisted a sign and kept going, totally soaked scream the name of a girl who was under a tree, "KITTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"  
The girl was rather desperate, just got up and walked toward him, while Bobby ran almost desperately to her.

When they finally met, Bobby's embrace as never in his life and said, "Kitty, I did not know how to say and I think I take more of it, that made things complicate this what you meant ago long time but not something I stood and left. Now there is nothing, and you just want to say that you are the most beautiful, good, smart, funny I met in my life, do not know why I could not tell you before but you were always there when you need it, never asked nothing in return, when I was bad, sad, and I thought that nothing mattered you were there to hold me and not my life would be if you were not there, Kitty and I do not care what happened in the past it I care about is the now, I care about are you and why Kitty I Love You, I Love You and never love anyone in the world, I could not live if you do not have "  
Kitty little surprised but very happy, I embrace jumped and kissed him as if for the last time  
"Bobby, uh practically been waiting for this moment since I met you, I come to school and did not speak to anyone, but you came near me, then well you know we started to talk and know better but if you were dating I always Rogue Bobby loved you, loved you and I love you "  
Kitty kissed him again this time with much more passion, she installed her arms and neck Bobby is in his waist. The two continued a few minutes kissing in the rain like nothing else in the world cared, the world could end at that time that the two were finally together and happy.


End file.
